Display devices such as liquid crystal televisions, plasma televisions, or the like are being designed larger and larger, and heat generated from the inside of the display device is increasing. Therefore, a variety of heat release techniques for display devices are disclosed in the art (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-58587 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-136040). Further, there is a need for the narrowing of a frame and the thinning in the display device.
However, as the size increase and the narrowing of a frame and the thinning of the display device are continuing, there is a concern that the temperature of the cabinet composing the display device also continues to rise high compared with a conventional display device. In such a case, it is becoming dangerous for a user to touch the cabinet when it has a high temperature.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances related to a display device, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device and a television receiver including a cabinet for which a user barely feels any heat even if he or she touches the cabinet.
A display device according to the present invention includes: a display unit having a display surface on its front side, a front cabinet enclosing a peripheral edge part of the display unit, and a back cabinet covering a back side of the display unit, wherein the front cabinet includes a cavity that prevents transference of heat.
In the display device according to the present invention, the front cabinet includes a cavity formed therein. The cavity is filled with air to have a function of preventing the transference of heat.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: a light source is installed on an inner surface of the front cabinet facing an outer peripheral surface of the display unit, and the front cabinet or the back cabinet has a groove formed on an outer surface of the front cabinet or the back cabinet.
In the display device according to the present invention, a display unit, a front cabinet, and a back cabinet are included therein. The display unit has a display surface on the front side thereof. The front cabinet encloses a peripheral edge part of the display unit, and has a light source which generates heat and is installed on the inner surface facing the outer peripheral surface of the display unit. The back cabinet covers the back side of the display unit. In addition, the front cabinet or the back cabinet has a groove formed on an outer surface thereof. A contact area between the outer surface of the cabinet and air is increased by the groove of the front cabinet or the back cabinet.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet includes a front surface part enclosing a circumference of the display surface, and a peripheral surface part which is formed on a rear side of the front surface part along an outer peripheral edge of the front surface part to enclose the outer peripheral surface of the display unit; and the cavity is formed at a corner where the front surface part and the peripheral surface part join.
In the display device according to the present invention, the front cabinet includes a front surface part and a peripheral surface part. The front surface part covers a peripheral edge of the display surface positioned on the front side thereof. The peripheral surface part is formed on a rear side of the front surface part along an outer peripheral edge thereof to enclose the outer peripheral surface of the display unit. A cavity is formed in a corner where the front surface part and the peripheral surface part join.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: a portion where the cavity is formed in the front cabinet protrudes further than other portions.
In the display device according to the present invention, since the periphery of the cavity protrudes outward, the surface area of the periphery of the cavity increases compared with the case of not protruding, and therefore the radiation efficiency improves. In addition, as the surface area increases, heat is dispersed and the surface temperature is lowered.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet includes a communication hole which is formed in the cavity to communicate with the outside.
In the display device according to the present invention, air in the cavity flows through the communication hole communicating with the outside, and thereby the cooling efficiency is improved.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: a plurality of communication holes are formed in the front cabinet.
In the display device according to the present invention, the front cabinet includes a plurality of holes formed therein, and thereby one hole functions as an air inlet hole and the other hole functions as an air outlet hole. Therefore, ventilation within the cavity is carried out smoothly so as to achieve fast cooling.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet includes a front surface part covering a peripheral edge of the display surface, a peripheral surface part which is formed on a rear side of the front surface part along an outer peripheral edge of the front surface part to enclose the outer peripheral surface of the display unit; the cavity is formed in the corner where the front surface part and the peripheral surface part join; the front cabinet has a groove formed on an outer surface of the front cabinet including the corner; a plurality of light sources are installed on the inner surface of the front cabinet facing the outer peripheral surface of the display unit to be arrayed in a direction substantially orthogonal to the normal line of the outer peripheral surface of the display unit and the normal line of the display surface; and the groove is formed substantially parallel to the array direction of the light source.
In the display device according to the present invention, a plurality of light sources are installed on the inner surface of the front cabinet facing the outer peripheral surface of the display unit. The plurality of the light sources are installed to be arrayed in the direction orthogonal to the normal line of the outer peripheral surface of the display unit and the normal line of the display surface of the display unit. The direction in which the groove formed on the outer surface of the front cabinet or the back cabinet extends is substantially parallel to the array direction of the light source.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the light source is a light emitting diode which is mounted on a substrate made of aluminum, and the substrate is installed in the front cabinet.
In the display device according to the present invention, the substrate on which the light emitting diode of the light source is mounted is made of aluminum, so that the heat conduction to the front cabinet is facilitated. Further, when the front cabinet is made of aluminum, the heat expansion rates of the substrate and the front cabinet become equal, so that the occurrence of distortion due to a bimetal effect is prevented.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet has a groove formed on the outer surface of the front cabinet including the corner, and a depth of the groove on the outer surface of the corner is deeper than the depth of grooves formed on the other portion of the front cabinet.
In the display device according to the present invention, the front cabinet has a groove formed on the outer surface thereof including a front corner. A depth of the groove formed on the outer surface of the corner where the front surface part and the peripheral surface part join is deeper than the depth of grooves formed on the other portion of the front cabinet.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: a cross-sectional shape, width, or depth of the groove is substantially constant in the array direction of the light source.
In the display device according to the present invention, the cross-sectional shape, width or depth of the groove may be constant in the array direction of the light source.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the cavity is penetrated substantially parallel to the array direction of the light source.
In the display device according to the present invention, the cavity is penetrated and the extending direction of the cavity is substantially parallel to the array direction of the light source.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet is formed by extrusion molding.
In the display device according to the present invention, the front cabinet may be formed by extrusion molding.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet is made of metal.
In the display device according to the present invention, the front cabinet is made of metal, so that it is possible to achieve efficient heat transmission.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet is made of aluminum.
In the display device according to the present invention, as the front cabinet is made of aluminum, the weight reduction of the display device is facilitated and efficient heat release is achieved.
The display device according to the present invention includes a light guide plate which is disposed on the rear side of the display unit to emit an incident light toward the display unit, and is characterized in that: the display unit and the light guide plate are held in the front and back between the front cabinet and the back cabinet.
In the display device according to the present invention, since the display panel and the light guide plate are held in the front and back by the front cabinet and the back cabinet without a support member between the display panel and light guide plate, the dimension between the light guide plate and the display panel is shortened, so that the thinning of the device can be achieved. In addition, since the number of members for heat release is reduced, the weight reduction of the display device can be achieved.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet protrudes rearward, and the light guide plate includes a pressing part configured to press the light guide plate to the rear side.
In the display device according to the present invention, the light guide plate is pressed by the pressing part from the front side, and thereby the holding force for the light guide plate is improved.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the back cabinet is made of aluminum.
In the display device according to the present invention, as the back cabinet is made of aluminum, the weight reduction of the display device is facilitated and efficient heat release is achieved.
The display device according to the present invention includes a cover which covers at least a part of the front cabinet.
In the display device according to the present invention, a user's hand is prevented, by the cover, from directly touching the front cabinet so as to improve safety.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the front cabinet is formed by jointing a plurality of rod-shaped members, and the cover covers a joint part between the rod-shaped members.
In the display device according to the present invention, the joint parts of the rod-shaped members are covered with a cover so as to prevent light leakage.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the light source is installed on the inner surface of the front cabinet facing the outer peripheral surface of the display unit, and the cover covers a portion corresponding to the inner surface on which the light source is installed, in an outer surface of the front cabinet.
In the display device according to the present invention, on the outer surface of the front cabinet, the portion corresponding to the inner surface of the front cabinet in which the light source is installed is covered by the cover so as to cover a place where the temperature is the highest due to the heat conducted from the light source.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: a through hole is formed in a portion of the cover which covers the outer surface of the front cabinet.
In the display device according to the present invention, by forming a through hole in the cover, the high temperature portion is covered to improve safety, and the heat conducted to the front cabinet is reliably released.
The display device according to the present invention is characterized in that: the cover has a non-covering part.
In the display device according to the present invention, the cover is provided with a non-covering portion (for example, a notch or hole), so that when the non-covering portion is positioned on the outer surface located on the opposite side of the inner surface of the front cabinet in which the light source is installed, the radiation efficiency is improved. In addition, when the non-covering portion is positioned on the outer surface of the portion where the light source is not installed in the front cabinet, the portion where the light source is installed is covered and the portion where the light source is not installed is exposed, so that heat is released from the exposed portion.
A television receiver according to the present invention includes: the display device according to the above; and a receiving unit which receives television broadcasts, wherein the display device is configured to display an image of the television broadcasts received by the receiving unit.
In the television receiver according to the present invention, the television receiver includes the display device described above, and a receiving unit which receives television broadcasts. The display device is configured to display an image related to the television broadcasts received by the receiving unit.
According to the present invention, the user barely feels any heat even if he or she touches the cabinet of the display device and the television receiver.